Dizzy Up the Girl
| recorded = 1997–1998 | venue = | studio = | genre = }} | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = Bang! | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = What I Learned About Ego, Opinion, Art & Commerce | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} Dizzy Up the Girl is the sixth studio album by American rock band Goo Goo Dolls, released on September 22, 1998 through Warner Bros. Records. The album is often noted for being the album which propelled the Goo Goo Dolls into success, although they already enjoyed some recognition with the downbeat track "Name" in 1995. Dizzy features more upbeat, exciting compositions than they had previously recorded. History Dizzy Up the Girl is the Goo Goo Dolls' most successful album to date, selling over 4 million copies (4x platinum certified). The success of Dizzy Up the Girl can largely be attributed to the rock ballad "Iris", which was also included in the soundtrack album of the film City of Angels. "Iris" immediately reached #1 on the Hot 100 Airplay chart upon its release in March from the City of Angels soundtrack, and stayed on top for 18 weeks, setting a record that still stands as of June 2017. The song also reached #1 on the Billboard Modern Rock chart, the Adult Top 40 and Mainstream Top 40 chart, along with several other charts in the U.S and U.K, and included 3 Grammy nominations. "Iris" and "Slide" were the 2 most successful singles from the album being the 2 songs that sold the album very well and the other 3 singles achieved modest success. In addition to the huge success of "Iris" (US #9), Dizzy Up the Girl featured three additional top forty singles, with the songs "Slide" (US #8), "Broadway" (US #24), and "Black Balloon" (US #16). The album also produced the moderately popular song "Dizzy" (US #108), which has since become a fan favorite. Along with top forty single status, music videos for all five singles reached VH1's Top 20 Music Videos chart upon release. Reception |rev2 = The Boston Phoenix |rev2score = |rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev3Score = |rev4 = Entertainment Weekly |rev4Score = B− |rev5 = Los Angeles Times |rev5score = |rev6 = Q |rev6score = |rev7 = Rolling Stone |rev7score = |rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev8score = |rev9 = Spin |rev9score = 6/10 |rev10 = USA Today |rev10score = }} Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic stated: "Like a less mannered and conflicted Let Your Dim Light Shine-era Soul Asylum, the trio balances hard rockers with ballads. The difference is, they enjoy the mainstreaming of their music and respond with one of their catchiest sets of songs. There's nothing new on the record apart from their willingness to polish their music so it reaches the widest audience. That will alienate whatever hardcore followers they have left, but that attitude will likely please anyone brought aboard with 'Name' and 'Iris'." Track listing *In some countries the album was released with a bonus track, e.g. in Japan ("Iris" - Acoustic version) and in Germany ("Name"). Personnel Goo Goo Dolls *Mike Malinin Drums *Johnny Rzeznik – lead and rhythm guitar, lead vocals, producer *Robby Takac – bass guitar, lead vocals on tracks 4, 7, 9, & 12, producer Additional personnel *Rob Cavallo – producer *Jack Joseph Puig – mixing *Ken Allardyce – engineer *David Campbell – string arrangements *Greg Collins – assistant engineer *Steve Gerdes – art direction, design *Bob Ludwig – mastering *Jamie Muhoberac – piano, keyboards, processing *Nick Paul – assistant engineer *Melanie Nissen – photography *Carmen Rizzo – programming *Allen Sides – engineer *Darrell Thorp – assistant engineer *Richard Ash - assistant engineer Charts and certifications Charts Certifications Singles Charts Certifications References Category:Goo Goo Dolls albums Category:1998 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Rob Cavallo